


rest well, my lord

by angelwiththebluebox



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, FebuWhump2021, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: arthur gets injured in battle and merlin has to get him out so arthur wont die
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140539
Kudos: 29





	rest well, my lord

Merlin didn’t know what went wrong. 

Actually, that was a lie, he did know what went wrong, but it felt easier to say he didn’t know, then to realize that he did know and he fucked up anyways. 

Morgana, of course, had more troops, and more weapons, and more magic, and Merlin was hiding, like a coward. 

And now he was running away. 

Granted, he was dragging Arthur away since the idiot had to go and get himself impaled by an arrow. 

“I can’t leave them.” Arthur mumbles. 

Merlin huffs and tightens his grip on Arthur’s waist as he hauls them to somewhere safer than a battlefield. 

“Arthur, you  _ need  _ to stay awake. Arthur, please don’t fall asleep on me.” Merlin begs, swatting Arthur lightly on the head. 

Arthur groans and leans heavily on Merlin. 

Merlin gasps and trips on a stump, angling his body so that Arthur falls on him and not the ground. 

“Okay, that’s it, we’re stopping here for the night.” Merlin half drags, half carries Arthur over to a secluded rock and rests him against it, before starting a fire. 

“Okay, Arthur, I’m going to have to cut the arrow out.” 

“Have you ever done this before?” Arthur demands, his eyes still closed and his face pale from blood loss. 

“Technically, yes.” Merlin answers. 

“I trust you.” Arthur says, his words starting to meld together. 

Merlin laughs, and pulls out a knife that Arthur gave him. He starts sawing at the arrow and manages to pull it out swiftly, causing a river of blood to pour out of Arthur.

“Shit!” Merlin curses, ripping his jacket off and putting pressure on the wound. 

Arthur coughs, a trickle of blood dribbling out of his mouth. 

“Arthur, please stay with me!” Merlin rummages around in the satchel he took from Gaius, finding a needle and thread. He threads the needle, before sticking a strip of leather in Arthur’s mouth. 

“Bite down on this.” Merlin commands, before pouring alcohol on the arrow wound. Arthur bites down on the stick, muffling his scream and Merlin winces, before starting to tie up the wound. 

“Arthur, I’m not a skilled physician, so we are going to have to get you back to Camelot.” Merlin finishes tying a bandage around the wound and looks up to see that Arthur has passed out. 

Merlin manages a soft smile, and leans next to him, letting Arthur rest his head on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Rest well, my lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!!! 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> xx


End file.
